The Dream
by GrimmIchisgrl
Summary: Grimmjow has a naughty but life like Dream...sorry bad at summeries,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bleach or the sexiness of them...those belong to Kubo-sensei sigh**

**Warning: This story will contain Yaoi! No like...Dont read!**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow is laying in his bed as a deep rumbling purr emanates from his chest. "Oh yeah...sh-shit Ichi..so good" he says as his hands slide through the mess of orange locks. The moist heat wrapped around his cock was fantastic. His cornflower blue eyes sliding shut as he licks his lips.<p>

Ichigo lifts his chocolate colored eyes to look at the espada. He smirks around the hard length in his mouth as the tip of his tongue dips teasingly into the slit to taste the precum collecting there. His left hand running up the hard plains of Grimmjow's abs. Lifting off of the most delicious cock he has ever tasted he smirks as those cornflower blue eyes open to look at him.

"Damn why did you stop Ichi?" Grimmjow husks seductively

"Cause there is so much more that we need to do Grimm." Ichigo replies as he slowly crawls up his body placing open mouth kisses as he goes. Stopping at his nipples to lick and lave at them. Hearing Grimmjow moan in approval. "F-Fuck Ichi, keep going, I love it when you act like this..." Grimmjow pleads. Feeling Ichigo move his mouth over his collar bone and biting lightly.

"You taste so good Grimm." Ichigo murmurs against his skin, his lips moving slowly up his neck as his tongue licks at the sensitive skin below his ear. Nipping at the soft flesh of his ear lops as his legs move to straddle his waist."Take me Grimm" he whispers in his ear as he grinds his tight ass against Grimmjow's painfully hard length.

Grimmjow growls as he grips Ichigo's waist with his hands, his nails digging into the sensitive flesh. "Your damn right Ichi, I am gonna pound that tight ass real good" he says as he flips their position. His eyes boring into his. One hand trailing down Ichigo's body stopping briefly to rub his lower abdomen. As his other teases his entrance.

"Damnit Grimm! S-Stop teasing me!" Ichigo exclaims. One blue eyebrow arches "So my Berry wants it rough this time does he?" Grimmjow asks before aligning his hard length with his entrance before sheathing it all at once. Ichigo moans in pleasurable pain. "F-Fuck Grimm!" Ichigo manages to say before moving to get Grimmjow deeper.

Grimmjow can't help but to pull out and slam back into the tight velvety heat. "So damn tight..why is ti no matter how many times I fuck you..your still so damn tight?!" Pulling out and slamming back in again. Ichigo moans out while biting his lower lips as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Grimmjow can't help but moan as he lifts the toned and tan legs to wrap around his waist.

Ichigo's heart beating a thousand miles a second as he moves his hips to meet each and everyone of the thrusts, feeling the tip of Grimmjow's cock hit his prostate sending an electric jolt through his body. His back arching so beautifully as his skin feel likes its on fire. "M-MORE...H-HARDER GRIMM S-SHIT! M-MORE!" He screams. Hearing those sweet words from his lover Grimmjow can't help but comply. Pulling out til just the tip of his cock remains slamming back home constantly slamming Ichigo's prostate. "Yeah Berry that's it take this monster cock..such a dirty little slut" Grimmjow says in a gravelly voice, feeling the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten with each thrust.

Ichigo can't hold back anymore feeling his peak starting to build more and more, his hand moving to stroke his own cock with the rhythm of Grimmjow's powerful thrusts moaning. "Grimm I-I'm so close...so very very close" he manages to get out. Grimmjow grunts in agreement as he starts rockign into faster continuing to slam into Ichigo's sweet spot over and over again.

"AHHHH F-FUCK GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screams out as he spills the sticky warm fluid over his hand and stomach. Grimmjow manages a few more thrusts before his body locks up and spills himself inside his lover, before collapsing on top of him.

They both lay there waiting to catch their breaths and for their hearts to slow, before Grimmjow pulls out of Ichigo slowly to lay beside him. Chuckling "your going to hate me later Berry". "I know you bastard, but it was so worth the pain I'm going to be in" Ichigo replies before letting sleep claim him.

Grimmjow wakes sitting straight up in his bed, finding it empty. "Damn, another fucking dream" he thinks to himself. Running a hand through his unruly blue locks and down his face. He gets up and trudges to the bathroom to clean himself. Looking in the mirror he cant help but smile to himself. "I'm gonna go get that Berry and fuck him senseless and make him mine". He goes back to his bed and closes his eyes as his mind comes up with a plan to get his Berry in his bed.

**A/N**

** So should I continue it? Review Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back with another chapter, and to be honest I have no idea how fast or slow this story is going to go or even how far it will end up going. So I guess I will write until my muse leaves me. I would also like to say that I need a Beta for this story and possible other stories in the future :) Well let us begin! ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the characters, Those belong to Tite Kubo..all **

**that is mine is the story *sigh***

Grimmjow lay in his bed staring at the all to white ceiling in his quarters still trying to think of a way to get Ichigo into his bed. "Tsch" he says to himself before rolling onto his side, his cornflower blue eyes closing, as he falls into a deep sleep. His eyes opening once more blinking against the bright sun light. "What the hell? This isn't Los Noches" he says to nobody in particular. He stands brushing off his hakama. As he looks around the wide field of tall soft grass he catches a sent in the air, his wide predatory smirk crosses his lips as he recognizes it.

Ichigo finds himself lounging by a large bathing pond, his amber eyes scowling at the water as if it did something to him. "What in the hell am I doing here, can't a guy have a nice normal dream?" he complains as his mind wonders why he always ends up in the most "girly" type dreams.

"Heh, you still haven't figured it out yet Aibou?" his hollow asks with a slight delight in his voice.

Ichigo shakes his head "What the hell are you talking about Shiro? I mean seriously I always end up in some kind of dream that has a female feel to it, why can't I have a good old fashioned wet dream or something with a girl with large breasts or something?" Shiro cackles inside of his head "Kinda hard to have a dream like that when yer all about the dick Aibou!" Shiro says after gaining some kind of composure. "Thas okay tho Aibou, yer gonna find out soon enough." Ichigo stops for a minute before sending a mental curse toward his hollow. He turns to look to his left catching a strange yet almost familiar sent "G-Grimmjow?" he asks.

He smirks as his prey is in sight keeping his reitsu concealed (or so he thinks) he watches the berry carefully. His cornflower eyes narrow as he creeps closer coming to a abrupt stop hearing his name fall from Ichigo's mouth. "Ichi...he says loud enough for the Berry to hear him. He watches as Ichigo startles a bit before spinning around his eyes going wide. "W-What are you doing here..get outta my dream!" One blue eyebrow raises "Yer dream? I do believe this is mine, after-all I fell asleep in Los Noches." he replies slowly as he starts closing the distance between the two of them.

Ichigo steps back trying to keep some kind of space between them. Grimmjow just grins that feral grin of his looking all of the panther that he is stalking closer to his prey. "Come on now Ichi...I know you want it just as bad as I do. So why are ya runnin from me?"

Ichigo stops in his tracks letting Grimmjow stalk closer. Grimmjow stops when there is barely and space between them leaning in close his breath ghosting over his cheek. "You know, Kitten, I'm getting tired of dreaming all of this, and I will be making it happen for real soon." he whispers huskily into the Berry's ear before tracing the shape with his tongue.

Ichigo shivers hearing the words and the feel of the tongue. "Sh-shit!" he exclaims before burying his fingers in that unruly blue hair and pressing his lips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow starts purring as he settles his hands onto the lithe hips of his berry. His hands sipping under the shirt to teasingly trace circles on the hipbones. "Nngh, Grimm" Ichigo almost whines breaking off the kiss, Just for Grimmjow to attack his neck with teeth and tongue.

Grimmjow continues teasing the sensitive skin on Ichigo's neck as he lowers him to the soft grass. He lifts his head looking into the most beautiful eyes he ever seen like melted chocolate "I want you Berry.." he murmurs against his neck as his hands slide up his sides the shirt riding up to take it off. Ichigo sitting up slightly feeling the soft cottn fabric caress his heated skin to move over his head.

"I-I want you to Grimm" Ichigo almost moans. His hands trembling with anticipation as he tries to claw off Grimmjow's jacket. Grimmjow laughs "Impatient now are we Berry?" he asks. Ichigo blushes with his brows pulled into a irritated scowl "sh-shut up and just..ugh!"

Grimmjow smirks as his eyes sparkle a bit "As you wish Berry." he says as he all but rips the pants from Ichigo's body. He sits back on his haunches and admires the bared flesh before him. "I'm going to devour you." he all but growls as he moves between Ichigo's legs and slams his throbbing member into the tight heat. "sh-shit!" he pants.

Ichigo arches his back at the sudden intrusion and moan of pained pleasure escaping his lips, gripping the broad shoulders of the Espada above him his eyes closing. "M-move ya bastard!" he demands as he lifts his hips in a silent plea. Grimmjow nods as be beings to move his hips in a slow back and forth motion to start as he searches for that pleasure button inside

Letting loose a long low moan Grimmjow knew he found it grinning widely he aims for that spot every other thrust, his hips picking up speed. Ichigo crying out in unadulterated pleasure as his nails dig into Grimmjow's shoulders "M-MORE ...FASTER! HARDER!" he begs. Grimmjow unable to deny Ichigo anything begins to pump his his harder slamming deep into that warm passage. "Yeah...moan for me Ichi..so good...nnnngh." he whispers against the young visoreds ear. He reaches down wrapping his large hand areound Ichigo's cock and begins to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Unkown to the the younger man under Gimmjow, he begins to formulate his plan to get the Berry into his bed outside of his dreams, he smiles as he feels the tell-tale signs of the Berry's impending release. He gives one more strong thrust into Ichigo's prostate. "GRIMMJOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Ichigo wails as he cums all over his stomach. No matter how hard Grimmjow tries he can't hold back his own release spilling himself inside his Berry. Pulling out he flops down into the grass just as he wakes up. A feral smirk on his lips as he stands and goes to the bathroom to wash himself off.

"And now its time for a trip to the real world" he says to himself. Knowing now how exactly to get what he wants, he dresses and opens a gargaunta and stepping through it. "You can run Berry ya can't hide" he laughs as he makes his way through it.

**NOT TO MUCH HAPPENED I KNOW...BUT I PROMISE IT'S GONNA PICK UP NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I know so sorry that this is the update that I promised you...buuuut work got super crazy for me this week or so...but I SWEAR and PROMISE ALL OF YOU that I will be updating this weekend! Please forgive me :( **

**Lots of Luv**

**GrimmIchisgrl :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n I am soooo sorry guys, I swear I didn't forget about you, life just get hectic ya know? My 5 year old has been sick on and off and work has been running me ragged. But anyway onward with the story**

Grimmjow steps out of the gargaunta a feral grin stretching across his face. He closes his eyes and reaches out with his reiatsu searching for his little strawberry. When his reiatsu brushes against Ichigo's he smiles even wider.

"Got ya my little berry head" he says to nobody but himself as he starts to sonido toward his berry.

Ichigo on the other hand sits in his classroom staring out of the window not paying any attention to the lesson that the teacher is rambling on about. The only thing on his mind was last nights dream and how incredibly real it felt. He scowls out the window as he pushes his hand through his vibrant orange hair.

_Why of all people I could dream about did it have to be Grimmjow? _He thinks to himself

"_Aww Kingy...thas' cuz you got tha hots fer him thas why"_Hichgo answers. All that retort does is make Ichigo scowl even harder.

Grimmjow slows down as he gets closer to where Ichigo is, stopping to stand in a tree branch as his bright cyan eyes scan the area before catching a flash of orange. "Ahhh there ya are berry!" he says outloud.

He continues to watch Ichigo stare out the window, and smirks as he sees Ichigo's eyes widen at the sight of him. "yeah thats right berry I'm here fer ya" he laughs.

Ichigo jumps out of his seat and slams his hands down on his desk.

"Uhh I need to use the bathroom he says in a hurry before running out of the classroom then out of the back door.

He stops just below the tree where Grimmjow is and stares upward. "Grimmjow...what the hell are you doing here?" he asks in an almost annoyed tone.

Grimmjow smirks before jumping down and landing in front of Ichigo with the grace of a feline, reaching out his hand and grasping the front of Ichigo's jacket and pulling him against his own chest hard.

"I'm here to take what's mine of course, and if ya ain't figured it out yet..." he trails off before leaning down and pressing his lips close to Ichigo's ear, his warm breath caressing his ear "You're what I came to claim berry boy"

A/N Yeah I know I'm evil...lol. But that's where I'm leaving it off at...I'm putting a poll on my profile on how Ichigo should react...so vote please...


End file.
